


Kisses

by sovtace



Series: tumblr requests [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Cuties, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sovtace/pseuds/sovtace
Summary: "Usopp??""Yeah?""Can i kiss you?""Huh?!-"ORyou've been in a relationship with usopp for awhile, but you both never took another step forward due to your anxiousness. one day, you've had enough of it and asks usopp if you can kiss him. though, there is one problem. you don't know how to kiss and ask usopp to teach you how to do it. seeing the opportunity, you stole a quick kiss from him and nervously asks, "like that?" and leaves usopp silent and flustered for a moment.a request from tumblr.
Relationships: Usopp (One Piece)/Reader
Series: tumblr requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029084
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> i got a request for a short relationship fluff with usopp, so why not write a story of yours and usopps first kiss?
> 
> sorry in advance for grammar errors.

It's been 3 months ever since Usopp confessed his feelings to you, in which you confessed your feelings to him back. 

Don't get me wrong, It's been absolutely great. He keeps taking you on small dates, showing you his inventions first when he finishes it, giving you all of his attention whenever you start talking, and daily night watch duty cuddles.

Yes, he gives you all of his love and affection. Yes, you give the same amount (if not, more) of love and affection back to him. A relationship with Usopp is great.

Except, there's this one thing that keeps bugging you.

The nagging feeling at the back of your head wanting to go up to Usopp and kiss him.

But you couldn't.

Your stomach still feels giddy and does flips everytime you even think about doing it.

But that is going to change.

Because you're done with being a coward and finally gathers the courage to ask him if you can kiss him.

* * *

Taking a deep breath, you walk over to the ships railing where Usopp was currently fishing with Luffy and Chopper.

You tap on his shoulders to catch his attention.

"Hey, Usopp?"

He turns his focus towards yours, locking his brown hazel orbs with your (E/C) ones.

"Yeah? Doyou need anything?"

"Can you come with me for a sec?" You nervously ask, voice wavering but goes unnoticed by usopp.

"Yeah, sure! Hold on. Luffy, watch over my fishing rod for awhile" 

"Got it!" Luffy happily takes over Usopp's fishing rod. Now holding two fishing rods with both of his arms.

"Alright, where doyou wanna go?" He asks. 

"Follow me" You grabbed his hands and intertwining your fingers onto his. Heading to Usopp's factory.

"Doyou need something? I can make it for you, you kno-"

"No no, it's not that Usopp." You stopped in your tracks once you enter the room, locking your eyes with his.

"D-Did i do something wrong..? Are you m-mad? H-how can i fix it?" Usopp nervously asks, unconsciously fidgeting with his fingers.

Noticing the fact that he misunderstood, you try to calm him down.

"No no no! You didn't do anything wrong Usopp, i just wanted to ask you permission to do something" You say, reassuring him and subconsciously caressing his cheek. Your act was greatly appreciated by Usopp.

"Really? You know you don't need to ask for permission everytime you wanna do someth-"

"Can i kiss you?"

"Huh?"

"Can i..kiss you?"

Usopp seems to freeze for a good 10 seconds before collecting himself again.

"You..You want to kiss me?"

"Well.. Yea, I-If you allow me to of cou-"

"Uh...Sure..?"

Now, it was your turn to freeze as heat makes it way to your cheeks.

"Theres...a bit of a problem though" You sheepishly say, scratching your neck.

Usopp merely tilted his head in response.

"Uh …"

"Well you see… Ihaveneverkissedanyonebefotethereforeidontreallyknowhowtokisssomeone" 

"Hey, hey! Slow down, deep breaths"

Okay, okay.

You can do this.

"I..Have never really kissed anyone before.. Uh,, So i don't really know how to kiss someone.. I was wondering, if you can teach me how to..Kiss..?" You shyly asked, not noticing a red faced usopp since you were looking at the floor.

"I- Uh- A-Ano…" Usopp scrambles.

A good 30 seconds passed and Usopp regains his consciousness.

"S-Sure… If you'd uh… L-let me?"

You finally look up to see his face, a smile slowly forming on your face.

"Sure!"

"O-Okay.. Well.." Usopp gently cups your cheeks, slowly leaning in to do it.

Taking the opportunity, you close your eyes and quickly take the kiss.

"Like that?" You laugh softly before making a run for the door. But not before you flash him a smile and a small 'Thank you!' 

Shocked, Usopp was still processing the scene that just happened. 

Once he did, his face flushes deep red.

You just did that.

You kissed him and quickly left, leaving a flustered and shocked Usopp behind.

"O-OI! THAT WAS UNFAIR! I WASNT EVEN READY YET!" Usopp yells as he runs to chase you

end.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> AAHHHHHHHHHHHHH


End file.
